Symmetry
by xxPenAndRosesxx
Summary: A short, poetic drabble on the relationship between Chrome and Mukuro.


**Title:** Symmetry

**Prompt Phrase:** Yin and Yang

**Number of Words: **1,138

**Summary:** A poetic, short drabble on the relationship between Chrome and Mukuro

* * *

><p><strong>Symmetry<strong>

He was darkness.

From head to toe, Rokudo Mukuro was like a demon shrouded in darkness. It was almost unnerving sometimes. That red, cursed orb of his always spun on its edge. His sickly sweet smile could melt hearts but could also hide the evil twisting inside. Even his voice was so ominous, that laugh echoing over a chasm of madness.

But if there was one thing Chrome knew, it was that this demon was her prince. And even if he were to use her, throw her away... she would never ever betray him.

She was light.

Chrome Dokuro was a girl filled with such light, innocence, that she could have been mistaken for an angel. Oh sure, at one point or another she could act badass. However it happened very rarely and only made him want to taint her more. Nothing entertained him more than the fall of man after all.

Yet... It seemed that he was a bit reluctant. He didn't know why. That pure, naive angel should be by all means tarnished, but for some reason, he didn't want to.

A black hearted demon.

A snow white angel.

...

* * *

><p>Towards the end of twilight, a purple haired girl was walking slowly the street. Many people passed her by, like shadows on the road, but she took no heed of them. Instead, her eye only focused on the object resting in her palm. It was smooth, round, and very captivating for whatever reason.<p>

"I wonder what it is," she mumbled, her finger tracing the black and white pin's circumference. The two colors spiraled to make two halfs of the circle, looking so different, yet so complete. There was a name for it... she must have seen the image so many times. Yet it still escaped her.

_"Kufufufu... You seem so intense, my dear Chrome. What are you studying?"_

The girl jumped at the sudden contact, nearly dropping her prize in the process. Softly, she breathed in and out. The possession was subtle, her master's voice filling her head like sweet opium for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"A pin I found at the carnival," she mumbled bashfully, trying to sound as calm as possible. "It looked interesting, so I decided to keep it."

_"Oya. Really? Then perhaps I'll take a look."_

Suddenly, the air around her fluttered, breathed, with a new air. Chrome took a step back, startled. Mukuro-sama never usually came out to see her himself. Although he was released from the Vendicere a month ago, the male illusionist seemed to avoid her. She lowered her eyes, wondering what had caused this sudden gesture.

A second later, Rokudo Mukuro appeared before her. His heterocromatic eyes gleamed, like ruby and sapphire, down at his student while his uniform jacket whirled around him. She wore the female uniform and the same updo hairstyle he did. _Our apperances are so similar, yet so different,_ she noted shyly.

Sweetly smiling, (even though she knew "sweet" probably was the least accurate word to describe him) he took her hand and examined the object between her fingers.

"Oh that, my dear Chrome?" he asked, whimsically studying it. "That's the symbol of yin and yang. It represents a balance of good and evil."

"Good and evil?" she echoed, a little puzzled.

Mukuro-sama let out a small chuckle before lightly pressing it back to her. "Kufufufu... Indeed."

A small silence stretched for a moment, like wind whistling through the treetops. Chrome's mouth didn't move, just stayed still, even though she had something else to say. He noticed this and sighed softly.

"You should know better than to hide things from me," tsked her master gently "We do share the same conscious after all."

"I know," she simply replied. _But does he really care...?_ was an added afterthought. The girl folded her thin hands before her, as if contemplating whether to speak. "I haven't seen you in a while," she finally settled for.

It was true. She hadn't seen him since the release. Of course, he contacted her here or there, but mostly their conversations were short. So different from when they had first met. He was always like that: a bit of a two-faced demon. One moment, he was seductively crooning you to sleep, and at the next, he stabbed you through the heart. He was that kind of person, the type she shouldn't be around.

Yet even so, she stayed by him like a statue. She owed him too much, and a kind-hearted girl like her was too naive, loyal, to give him up.

Unbenowest to her, while she numbly thought all this to herself, Mukuro had taken a solemn look. Ever so slightly, he shifted his hands to his pockets, and his face turned unreadable. "Yes. It has been a while," he admitted.

They sounded too polite, too stiff for each other now. The brute of the blame probably laid on him, for not contacting Chrome, he mused. It wasn't that he had forgotten about her. It was more that... he wanted to. He had his plans for revenge, for world conquest, to fufill, and that girl would only drag him down. There was no use for her anymore. He had been battling the issue for God knows how long, and he wanted to break her and move on already.

Yet he couldn't.

He didn't know why, but there was something in him that just tugged to stop, to not hurt her. Perhaps that was why he kept in contact with her, as brief as their discussions may be. For the first time, he felt a conscience burying within him, and it didn't want to let go.

That was the effect this angelic girl had on him. How ironic. His downfall was that of innocence, a polar opposite.

"Kufufufu... what a predicament," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>At a loss for words, the angel looked at the demon, and the demon stared at the angel. Then, relunctantly, they joined hands to walk down the street together, not really the same but symmetrical anyway.<p> 


End file.
